YuGiOh! GX Generation Next
by Tendou
Summary: This is Yugioh GX all over again. With a few different character changes. I took out a few characters and replaced them. I hope you enjoy it. Please review.
1. Enter: 3 Elites

**This story will not count ANY of the series in the show, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX**

It was at noon, the sun was shining bright, and everything was peaceful. It was very quiet… except the sound of a rushing boy.

"Excuse me! Coming through!" the boy yelled as he ran towards the Kaiba Corp.

The boy was in a black uniform. It was his usual uniform… until that day.

On the balcony of Kaiba Crop, "Alright, time's ou-" a man in a black suit said as he was interrupted by a yell,

"I'm not late!" It was the boy who was running through the streets of Domino City.

The man in black stood there blinking as he looked at his watch, "You're not late," he told him with a smile.

The boy walked into the Kaiba Corp. He took a look around with amazement, "Awesome…" he said to himself as he walked into the place where the duel exams were taking place.

There were only two duels that were going on, both wearing a similar uniform as the nearly late boy.

"I activate my trap card. Ring of Destruction, this allows me to destroy a monster on the field and our life points will be reduced by the same amount as the destroyed monster's attack points," one of the two that were dueling said as a Vorse Raider was destroyed.

The instructor smiled, "Good job, kid. Welcome to duel academy," he said as the two left the arena.

The other boy seemed to be having a bit of trouble. The instructor still had half his attack points, 4000, while the kid only had a 100 life points left.

The instructor had a Five-Headed Dragon on the field with two face-downs.

The boy had nothing on the field, nothing at all.

"My turn, Draw!" the boy said as he drew a card from his deck. He smiled as he said, "I activate Pot of Greed! This will allow me to draw two cards from the top of my deck!" he said as he drew the two cards making his hand with a total of 7 cards in his hand as he smiled.

The instructor had nothing in his hand, so this was an advantage to the boy.

"I activate Heavy Storm!" he said as a gust of wind blew across the field destroying the two face-downs the instructor had, which were Ring of Destruction and Magic Cylinder.

"Now I activate the spell card, Meteor of Destruction! As long as you have more than 3000 life points, you take 1000 points of damage!" the boy said with a smile as his instructor took 1000 points of damage.

Instructor's LP: 4000 3000

"Next, I activate Card Destruction! So we both discard our whole entire hand, and then draw the same amount we discard, so I draw 5 more! However, that's not the same for you," he said with a smile

"Now I activate Kahkki's special ability, when he's discarded, I get to destroy a monster on your side of the field!" he said as Five-Headed Dragon exploded.

"The strongest monster ever… destroyed just like that…" the instructor said with amazement.

"Next, I'll activate the special ability of Goldd and Beiige. When they are discarded, I get to special summon them to the field from my graveyard! Now, with your hand and field empty, I'll attack you with both monsters!"

Both monsters attacked as it a large smoke was at where the instructor was, the instructor smiled as he still has 1400 life points left.

"But how?" the boy asked with a blink.

"Easy, I removed my Necro Gardna from my graveyard from play and I didn't take any damage from your Goldd" the instructor said with a smile.

"Alright… fine…" the boy said with a small growl, "Two face-downs, I'll end there."

"My move, Draw!" the instructor said as he drew a card. "I activate the spell card, Dragon's Mirror, this will allow me to remove the last five dragons from my graveyard for another Five-Headed Dragon!" he added on with a smile. "Attack!" The dragon with five heads roared as all five heads shot out its fire all at once.

The five fireballs landed as the smoke started to rise. The boy still has his 100 life points left.

"Alright… this time it's my turn to ask, how do you still have life points, boy?" the instructor asked blinking a few.

"Easy, I activate my trap card, Widespread Ruins," the boy said with a smile as the Dragon once again, blew up.

"My turn! Dragon!" the boy said with a smile. "I activate the spell card, Dark world Dealings, we both draw a card, and we both discard one. So, draw! I'll discard my Broww, and when Broww's discarded, I get to draw another card!

"I now activate my face-down. Call of the Haunted, this will allow me to summon Broww from my graveyard. Broww! Attack him directly!" the boy said with a smile as the duel ended in his win.

He smiled as he had stolen this deck to see how skilled he truly was even with a deck that he had no idea what it was based on. He had stolen from the test decks.

"Candidate 101, please enter the field!" the PA announced as the previous boy who was nearly late ran down. "Alright, my turn!" he said with a smile

Five minutes later, the duel ended with the boy's victory.

The Next Day!

All accepted Candidates were on the airplane, as they have just reached Duel Academia (Duel Academy).

The three boys smiled as they each got off the airplane. The one who was nearly late was in a red uniform now, the one who won with his Ring of Destruction was in a yellow uniform, and the one who nearly lost his duel was wearing a blue uniform.

Each going off to their dorms as they were introduced to their fellow classmates. The one in Red was called 'Yuki Judai'. The one in the yellow uniform was called 'Misawa Daichi' and the one in blue was called 'Tendou Souji'…

**Alright, this is the end of the first chapter, hope you've all enjoyed it, seeing that this is my first fanfic, please review and tell me if I did anything wrong, bad or anything like that. Thank you -**


	2. Tendou VS Misawa: The Rise of Heaven

**Chapter 2, hope you enjoy it.**

**Note: I would probably update on the average of once per week.**

It was only a few days after the three had come to duel academy, they became friends.

It was another day, another sunny day, with broken clouds.

"I'll use my Ring of Destruction on your Marshmallon! Now we both lose life points equal to the monster's attack points. Also, the selected monster, Marshmallon, is destroyed. Now go, Vorse Raider. Direct Attack!" said a Ra Yellow, Misawa Daichi.

The other boy, an Orisis Red, screamed as he was attacked directly as his life points dropped from 2200 to nothing.

"Game," Misawa said as he left. _What I need is a challenge… Yuki Judai, you're my first selection,_ he thought with a smile as he started to walk towards the Orisis Red Dorm.

Judai was still sleeping as it was only noon, a Saturday afternoon, and he had nothing to do. That is until he heard the door being knocked on. He had jumped and hit his head on the bunk on top of him.

"Ouch"… he muttered as he got out of his bed and walked towards the door. "Who is it?" he yelled out as he opened the door, "Oh, Misawa, what's up?" he asked curiously since it was rare for anybody but an Orisis Red to go to the Orisis Red Dorm.

"Duel, I challenge you to a duel, Judai," he said with a smile.

Judai, Yuki Judai, was a bit surprised but he smiled and nodded. That was what he wanted to do but Tendou was running over. In just a few seconds, Tendou was right beside Misawa, "Judai! Duel!" he said panting.

"Uh… If you both want to simply duel, then why don't you two duel each other?" he suggested before adding, "Then I'll duel winner."

Both Tendou and Misawa glared at each other, "The winner has already been decided before the duel even begins. I win," Misawa said confidently.

Tendou turned around and pointed at the Sun. "I am the one walking the path of heaven, the one who will rule everything," Tendou said as an arguing point as the two both walked down the stairs and they spaced each other out, "Duel!" They both said at once as their life point counter rose up to 4000.

"I'll go first. Draw! I activate the spell card Meteor of Destruction. As long as you have 3000 or more life points, you will lose 1000 life points!" Tendou announced with a smile.

**Tendou: 8000 Misawa: 7000**

"Next, I activate Wave-Motion Cannon!" he announced as the Cannon appeared on the field.

"Also, I'll set a monster, set a face-down and end my turn!" he said as the two face-down cards appeared on the field.

**Tendou's Field:**

**1x Set Monster**

**1x Wave-Motion Cannon**

**1x face-down(f/d) spell/trap(s/t)**

**2x Cards in Hand (CIH)**

"Alright, my move! Draw!" Misawa said as he drew the card. "I summon Hydrogeddon in attack position and I'll attack your face-down monster with it!" he said as Tendou simply smirked.

"You attacked Des Koala! When Des Koala is flipped, you lose 400 life points per card in your hand! With 5 cards in your hand, that's 2000 life pointal damage. Also, you lose 200 due to battle damage!" Tendou said with a smile.

Misawa grunted as he was hit by the smoke and the red aura that had taken 2000 life points away from him.

**Tendou: 8000 Misawa: 4800**

"I'll end my turn with a face-down" Misawa said with a growl.

**Misawa's Field:**

**1x Hydrogeddon**

**1x f/d s/t**

**4x CIH**

Tendou drew his card for his draw phase as he said the word, "Draw!"

The Cannon beeped a 1 of the lights were charged up on the Cannon.

He smiled as he said, "I activate my face-down, Heavy Storm!" he said as all face-down spell and trap cards were destroyed.

Misawa's face-down was Mirror Force, which was simply destroyed.

"Next, I set a monster, throw two face-downs, turn end," Tendou announced as the three face-down cards appeared on the field.

**Tendou's Field:**

**1x Des Koala**

**1x Set Monster**

**2x f/d s/t**

**0x CIH**

Misawa drew his card as he felt like just simply dropping onto both knees. "I summon Oxygeddon, in attack position!" he said as the wind creature appeared on the field.

"Now, Hydrogeddon, attack that face-down!" he said with a smile as the creature blew out what seemed like sand towards the face-down card.

The face-down card flipped over to be Cobra Jar.

"When Cobra Jar is flipped in any way, I can special summon a Poisonous Snake Token on to the field!" he said with a smile but Misawa shook his head with small disappointment.

"But when Hydrogeddon destroys a monster, I can special summon another Hydrogeddon from my deck! Now Hydrogeddon, attack!" Misawa announced as the Poisonous Snake Token was destroyed.

"Now you're forgetting something, when a Poisonous Snake Token is destroyed, you take 500 points of damage!" Tendou said as Misawa lost 500 life points after the red aura had appeared on him and left.

**Tendou: 8000 Misawa: 4300**

"I'll end my turn with a face-down," Misawa said with a small grunt.

**Misawa's field:**

**1x Oxygeddon**

**3x Hydrogeddon**

**1x f/d s/t**

**3x CIH**

"Draw!" Tendou said as he drew a card from his deck. The Cannon had yet another light on it.

"I throw another card f/d and I'll use my Cannon's effect. I can tribute my cannon and do the same amount as the number of standby phases of mine that had passed since my Cannon has on the field, times 1000! There has been two so I do 2000 points of damage to you." He said.

The Cannon shot out a big white beam towards Misawa as he hit him. Misawa's life point counter lowered by 2000.

**Tendou: 8000 Misawa: 2300**

"I say game over, Misawa Daichi. Turn end," Tendou added knowing that his two face-downs would do the trick once Misawa drew a card.

**Tendou's Field:**

**1x Des Koala**

**3x f/d s/t**

**0x CIH**

"Draw!" Daichi said as he drew his next card "I –" he started off but he was cut off.

"I activate two of my face-downs, Secret Barrel and Secret Barrel! They do 200 life pointal damage for each card on your field and in your hand. With 9, they do 1800 each!" Tendou said with a smile.

_This is the end, I win,_ thought Tendou with a smile.

"I activate my face-down Trap Jammer!" he said as one of them did 1800 life pointal damage to him, but the other one was measly negated and destroyed.

**Tendou: 8000 Misawa: 500**

Judai blinked from the side view. _Tendou is going to be one hard person to beat,_ he thought with a smile thinking how fun it would be to duel Tendou.

"Now I activate Bonding H2O! With this, I sacrifice Hydrogeddon, Hydrogeddon, and Oxygeddon! This will allow me to special summon Water Dragon from my deck!" he said as the three monsters merged as once as the long dragon appeared on the field with his watery skin moving along his body.

"Now, go! Attack his Des Koala, Water Dragon!" he said as Des Koala was shattered into pieces.

"Oxygeddon, direct attack!" he said as Tendou thought to himself, _The Sun God never losses any life points towards one like you._

"I activate my face-down! Nightmare Wheel! This will act like an Equip spell card. You will lose 500 life points once I reach my standby phase!" Tendou said with a smile.

Misawa growled lightly as he fell onto his knees. "I lost…" he muttered as he announced, "Turn… end,"

**Misawa's Field:**

**1x Hydrogeddon**

**1x Water Dragon**

**1x f/d s/t**

**3x CIH**

"Draw!" Tendou announced as he drew a card and the wheel with Oxygeddon inside in rammed itself into Misawa doing 500 life pointal damage. Misawa groaned as he flew backwards, hitting the dorm wall lightly.

**Tendou: 8000 Misawa: 0**

"Game," Tendou said as he smiled with his life points untouched. "Judai, your turn to lose!" he yelled to Judai.

Judai was staring in surprise. Misawa… lost, and not only did Misawa lose, but he was utterly destroyed without being able to deal damage towards Tendou.

Judai started to walk down the stairs as he slotted his duel disk in and drew five cards. He stood at where Misawa was standing for his duel. Judai smiled as he said "Duel!" which made his life points counter rise up to 8000.

Tendou took out all the cards in his graveyard, combined it with his hand and deck, shuffled his deck then slotted it back into his duel disk, "Duel!" he said as his life point counter stayed at the 8000 that it was at before.

**There's chapter 2. Next chapter:**

**Bastion: Tendou is struggling, will he be able to pull through? Tendou! Don't lose, you beat like I was nothing, fight back! Fight back with all your might!**

**Tendou: I can't, I can't do anything, I'm cornered… I've lost… for sure.**

**Judai: A duel's not over until the last card's played! Draw!**

**Bastion: Next chapter, **_**Tendou VS Judai. Burn VS Elemental Hero. The Clash and struggle of both duelists!**_

**Reviews will be appreciated.**


	3. Tendou VS Judai  The Duel Between Gods

**Sorry for the wait everyone, I was busy with… life. Life is a killer isn't it / He comes and goes and nobody except the victim cares. Anyways, here's your next chapter. Enjoy! (Remember to Review!)**

Tendou and Judai both activated their duel disks. "Duel!" the two said as their life point counters rose up to 8000.

Tendou looked up at the sky. The sun was clouded up, _Oh no…_ he thought biting his lips for a couple seconds. A yell came from the other side of the field.

"I'll start things off," said Judai. "Draw! I'll start things off by setting a monster. Then I'll throw a card face-down and end my turn," he said with a smile.

**Judai's Field:**

**1x Set Monster**

**1x f/d s/t**

**4x CIH**

"My turn, draw!" Tendou started with a smile as he saw what he had in his hand, "I'll summon Atomic Firefly, throw two cards face-down and end my turn,"[/color he said as the 100 attack point monster appeared on the field as it flew in place.

**Tendou's Field:**

**1x Atomic Firefly**

**2x f/d s/t**

**3x CIH**

"Alright let the battle commence! Draw!" Judai said with a chuckle at his little lame joke.

"I'll activate Polymerization and send my face-down Clayman with the Sparkman in my hand to summon Elemental Hero Thunder Giant! Now I'll activate its special ability!

"I'll discard Elemental Hero Necroshade to the graveyard. Now since I discarded a monster, Thunder Giant can destroy a monster on the field with attack points equal to or less and destroy it!"

Atomic Firefly exploded as Tendou gulped a bit, he wasn't expecting that…

"Now I activate the special ability of Elemental Hero Necroshade and I can summon a level 5 or higher Elemental Hero without tributing! Come, Elemental Hero Bladedge!" Judai added with a smile.

Tendou gulped chuckling a bit through nervousness… but he'll be safe, he can measly equal things out… it'll be fine…

"Now Thunder Giant attack! Bladedge, follow up!" Judai commanded

Thunder Giant busted 2400 life points out of Tendou but Tendou only smiled to that and said. "Trap card, Dimension Wall!" he said.

It was something he always had if he was going to summon Atomic Firefly.

"Now any battle damage I should have taken from Bladedge goes back to you!" Tendou said as Judai gulped.

Judai yelled in what seemed like pain as 2600 life points was knocked out of Judai.

**Tendou: 5600 Judai: 5400**

"Turn end," Judai finished as he smile, he had the complete field advantage.

**Judai's Field:**

**1x Elemental Hero Thunder Giant**

**1x Elemental Hero Bladedge**

**1x f/d s/t**

**1x CIH**

"My turn, draw! I'll set a monster and end my turn," Tendou said with a sigh.

**Tendou's Field:**

**1x Set Monster**

**1x f/d s/t**

**4x CIH**

"I activate my face-down, Mystical Space Typhoon! I'll chose to destroy your face-down!" Judai said with a smile.

Tendou's face-down was destroyed. It was Gravity Bind.

**Tendou's field:**

**1x Set Monster**

**4x CIH**

"My move now, draw!" Judai started with a smile, "I'll discard King of the Swamp to get a Polymerization from my deck and add it to my hand.

"Now I'll activate Miracle Fusion, I'll remove King of the Swamp and Elemental Hero Sparkman to summon Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman!" Judai added as the monster grunted with 3100 attack points.

"Now, Bladedge, attack!" Judai said as the monster was flipped and Big Shield Guardna appeared on the field in face-up defense position.

Bladedge was knocked back to his original position as Guardna switched itself to attack mode.

"Shining Flare Wingman, attack!" Judai started, "Oh, and when Shining Flare Wingman destroys a monster, you lose life points equal to your monster's attack points as well," he added as Big Shield Guardna exploded and 3100 points of damage was sent to Tendou.

"Now, Thunder Giant, attack!" Judai commanded as another 2400 points of damage was taken out of Tendou giving Tendou a total of 5500 points of damage.

**Tendou: 100 Judai: 5400**

"Turn end," Judai finished. _More like game. I've won for sure… no, a duel's not over until the last card's played,_ he thought to himself knowing for sure that Tendou would find himself a way to win seeing that he beat Misawa without losing any life points at all.

**Judai's Field:**

**1x Elemental Hero Thunder Giant**

**1x Elemental Hero Bladedge**

**1x Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman**

**1x CIH (Polymerization)**

"No… I've lost…" Tendou said looking down at the floor. "I've lost…" he muttered.

"Get up! You haven't lost yet! Every life point counts in this game. You beat me, so you better not lose! If you lose you're going to pay!" yelled the voice in the side lines.

It was Misawa, he had never left and he was yelling with a growl.

"Okay, okay! You can shut up now," Tendou yelled back as he stood up then looked up at the sky. The sun was shining again. The sun shined right through the cloud.

_The sun shines; I win_ he thought to himself with a nod. "Draw!" he said as a large breeze went across the field blowing the clouds away.

"I activate the spell card Meteor of Destruction!" he said as the meteor shot through one of the moving clouds and hit Judai, who screamed as he lost 1000 life points.

**Tendou: 100 Judai: 4400**

"Now I activate the spell card Wave Motion Cannon!" Tendou added as the cannon stood there.

"Next, I sacrifice your Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman and Elemental Hero Thunder Giant and summon Lava Golem to your side of the field," Tendou started again,

"Now I'll activate the spell card Swords of Revealing Light and end my turn," he finished with a smile as the sun shined even brighter.

**Tendou's Field:**

**1x Wave-Motion Cannon**

**1x Swords of Revealing Light**

**3x CIH**

**Judai's Field:**

**1x Elemental Hero Bladedge**

**1x Lava Golem**

**1x CIH (Polymerization)**

Judai smiled as he drew a card as Lava Golem started to turn around as a Lava ball hit Judai.

Judai blinked as he lost another 1000 life points, _Oh right… every one of my standby phases I lose 1000 life points…_ he remembered since he saw how Tendou finished Misawa off.

**Tendou: 100 Judai: 3400**

"I activate the spell card, Polymerization! I'll fuse together Elemental Hero Bladedge with the Elemental Hero Wildheart in my hand to form Elemental Hero Edgeman!" he said as the warrior gave a grunt before standing his ground in attack position.

"Turn end," he added as he waited for Tendou to make his move.

**Judai's Field:**

**1x Elemental Hero Wildedge**

**1x Lava Golem**

**0x CIH**

"Draw!" Tendou said with a smile as he saw what he got, "I'll throw this card face-down and set a monster. Then I'll tribute my Wave-Motion Cannon to inflict 1000 life points directly at you!" Tendou added with a smile.

"Turn end," he finished as the sun gave a blazing heat. It shined hard as Misawa started to pant off the heat that was being giving from the sun.

**Tendou's Field:**

**1x Set Monster**

**1x f/d s/t**

**1x Swords of Revealing Light (1 End Phase)**

"Draw!" Judai said as he drew a card which he got hit by another 1000 due to Lava Golem.

**Tendou: 100 Judai: 1400**

"Now let me finish this!" Tendou yelled as his face-down card activated. "I activate my trap card, Ceasefire!" Tendou declared with a smile.

Misawa gave a shocked expression… Tendou actually won…

Judai blinked scratching his head. "What does it do?"

Tendou smiled as he started to explain, "All face-down monsters are flipped face-up. Then you lose 500 life points per effect monster,"

Judai then gave the shocked expression just after Misawa already settled with the effect.

"My face-down is Chainsaw Insect," he said as the monster was flipped face-up.

3 effect monsters… 500 points of damage for each effect monster. 3x5001500…

**Tendou: 100 Judai: 0**

"Game," he said as he pointed up at the sun with a smile before the sun was overpowered and covered with clouds again.

Both Tendou and Judai smiled as they walked towards each other then smiled. "Good game," the two said as they gave a little handshake.

**Hoped you liked it. Please Review as this is my second duel in this fanfic and the next one won't be coming until another two chapters… unless you count those brief endings of duels.**


	4. The Introduction

**Alright, another chapter, enjoy! - Also… If you have any comments or anything, please review - Also, a little spoiler but, I'm taking Saotome Rei from season 3 and putting her in season 1 at her season 3 age in the show**

"Good game," Judai said as he fell backwards 100 life points… all he had to do was damage Tendou another 100 life points to win… but that was a failure. Every card counted, every life point counted.

"Good game," Tendou replied with a smile as he fell to his knees getting a bit tired.

"Wow…" squealed a voice in a distance, causing Judai, Tendou, and Misawa to look at the place where the voice came from.

"Oh, hey Rei-chan," Judai said with a smile as the girl came running down the stairs towards them.

"Hey Judai-kun, Misawa-san, Tendou-kun," she said with a smile as Tendou stared at her blinking a few.

"… Hi" Tendou replied blinking and simply staring straight into Rei's eyes.

Tendou blinked as Rei stared back at him. "What's wrong?" Rei asked after a while of silence in the staring.

"Nothing," Tendou replied as turned around to walk away. Rei tilted her head in confusion. He was staring at her… for five minutes…. Both Judai and Misawa had went back to their dorms at that time too.

Rei blinked as she ran to catch up with Tendou then walked by Tendou's side with a smile.

"Yes?" Tendou asked without turning his head or anything.

"Nothing," Rei replied while walking by Tendou's side.

They were walking towards the main building; the route was clear until an explosion appeared a few meters away from them.

Tendou and Rei looked at each other for a second then ran towards the explosion.

"My turn, draw!" said an Obelisk Blue girl as she drew a card from her deck.

"Asuka-sempai!" Rei shouted with a smile. The girl turned her head with a smile.

Her opponent was an Osiris Red. He had blue hair as was really small.

"Alright, Sho, it's time to end this!" Asuka shouted with a smile.

**Asuka's field:**

**Empty**

**3x CIH**

**Sho's field:**

**1x Steam Gyroid**

**1x Drillroid**

**Asuka: 200 Sho: 1000**

"I'll summon Cyber Tutu in attack position! Now when Cyber Tutu is on the field and all your monsters' attack points are higher than hers, she can attack you directly! Cyber Tutu, direct attack!"

Sho yelled in pain as he fell backwards.

**Asuka: 200 Sho: 0**

"Good game," the two said at once then smiled.

The four walked closer to each other, Sho and Asuka were both staring at Tendou

"Who's he?" Sho asked Rei with a blink.

"He's Ten-" Rei started but was cut off by the sight of Tendou straight up at the sky… and directly above them was the sun.

"I am the one walking the path of heaven, the man who will rule everything… Tendou… Souji," he introduced himself with a somewhat emotionless face.

"I'm Sho, Marufuji Sho," Sho said with a smile. "Asuka, Tenjouin Asuka," Asuka said without being asked to introduce herself.

"Tendou beat Judai!" Rei exclaimed as both Sho and Asuka stared with amazement, "What?!?!?" the two said at once with a shocked face.

"No way… that must be a mistake, there has to be no way that Aniki lost…" Sho said blinking.

**Note: Aniki mean Big Brother in Japanese**

"Nope, I saw the whole duel with my own two eyes," Rei said as she recounted the major parts of the duel.

Asuka grinned, "Rei-chan… can I talk to you for a second?" she asked trying to put out the shocked face again.

Rei blinked as both Rei and Asuka walked a couple meters away from both Sho and Tendou as they started whispering.

Sho and Tendou looked at each other then at the two ladies with confusion.

"What?!?" Rei screamed then she turned around to look at Tendou then hid her face.

Tendou only had a glimpse, but Rei seemed to be blushing. _Dot.. dot.. dot.._ Tendou thought with a blink.

The two ladies walked back to Sho and Tendou who still looked pretty confused.

"Where do you guys want to go now?" Asuka asked as Rei was being a bit shy.

"I don't know…" Sho said before starting to think.

Tendou blinked, something didn't feel right to him… Tendou started running towards the Obelisk Blue Boy's dorm.

"Hey, Tendou wait up!" Asuka shouted as Asuka, Rei, and Sho started running after Tendou.

A few minutes later they reached the Obelisk Blue Boy's dorm. "There has to be a weakness in your deck! Draw!" said one of the two that were dueling.

"Onii-chan!" Sho said as Asuka muttered, "Ryo…"

"Alright, Manjoume, show me what you've got," Ryo said waiting for his opponent to make his move.

**Ryo's Field:**

**1x Cyber Laser Dragon**

**1x Cyber Barrier Dragon**

**1x f/d s/t**

**1x CIH**

**Jun's Field:**

**2x CIH**

**Ryo: 2400 Jun: 2400**

"Alright, draw!" Manjoume Jun said as he drew a card, then smiled.

"Alright, I activate the spell card Lightning Vortex and I'll discard Premature Burial!" Jun started as the Cyber Laser Dragon and Cyber Barrier Dragon exploded.

"Wow… Ryo must have been fooling around for Manjoume to be equaled with him.." Asuka said blinking in surprise.

"Next, I'll activate Monster Reborn and I'll reborn your Cyber Laser Dragon! Cyber Laser Dragon, attack Ryo directly!" Jun said with a smile.

_I'm going to win, I'm going to be the best! I wi-_ Jun was thinking before Ryo started to shout.

"I activate the trap card, Mirror Force," Ryo said as Cyber Laser Dragon exploded for the second time.

"Now my move!" Ryo continued since Jun had nothing on his field nor in his hand.

"Draw! Now I summon Cyber Phoenix and activate the spell card Limiter Removal!" Ryo said as the 1200 attack point monster appeared on the field. The monster's attack doubled to 2400 in a flash.

"Now, at the end of my turn, Cyber Phoenix will be destroyed, but that time won't come. Cyber Phoenix! Attack!" Ryo said as the rest of Jun's life points were sucked right out of him.

"Game," Ryo said as he started walking back to his dorm.

"No.. there has to be a mistake! I was about to win…" Jun said with a frown as bent down with a punch on the ground.

"Typical," Asuka said with a smile, "Ryo was going easy on Jun, just to get his hopes up then completely slaughters him," Asuka finished with a smile, "Serves him right, not every Slifer is a bad duelist after all," she said with a smile as the thought of Judai had come to her mind.

A few hours after wondering the four had split up and each returned to their dorm. Asuka had forced Tendou to walk Rei back to her dorm first as Tendou sighed.

"Get some good sleep, and get to class on time tomorrow," Tendou said as they reached the Red Dorm.

Rei nodded as she ran up to her dorm's door turned around and blew a kiss to Tendou before walking in.

Tendou looked left and right hoping nobody was there because he was boiling inside, thus he knew that he was blushing which was rare for a guy.

Tendou walked back to his dorm afterwards, walked inside and laid on his bed.

He heard a sound, a little cute sound that was like a 'Oooo' buzz. Tendou turned left and right before he suddenly saw it. It was a firefly in his dorm.

Tendou blinked, something wasn't right, he could've sworn that he has seen this firefly before.

"Atomic Firefly!" Tendou muttered with great amusement as the firefly smiled and swirled around.

"Ugh… let me get some sleep… please…" Tendou said as the firefly simply landed right beside Tendou's head and to sleep with him.

The next morning, the four had met again, but this time there was 2 more, Judai and Misawa.

They went to class together. Cronos was going on and on about how good the Obelisk Blues were and how bad the Osiris Reds were. "Next class, we're going to have a duel, to show what a good duelist duels like and what a terrible duelist duels like. Next class, we'll be having Marufuji Sho verses Manjoume Jun.

Manjoume grinned. This was payback for his lost towards Ryo, to beat his little brother Sho.

Sho gulped slightly as Judai smiled, "So you're trying to promote that Reds are better than Blues now, huh?" Judai asked jokingly

Sho knew what Judai meant as he nodded, he was going to win, he had to win… for the Red Dorm.

**A small spoiler but the duel will be NOT be posted on the next chapter. **


	5. Ready? Set? Duel!

**An early chapter to catch up for the weeks that I've missed - Enjoy, and as in the review, there has been a complaint that this is just Yu-Gi-Oh! GX so why bother reading it? The reason is that I'm putting a few twists to this show, excluding some characters and adding some in. So please enjoy and review -**

Back at the Osiris Red Dorm, Sho gulped. "Judai… do you really think that I can beat an Obelisk Blue?"

"Of course you can," Judai had replied.

"What if I don't"

"Then you don't,"

"Wouldn't everybody in the Red Dorm be disappointed?"

"If you've tried your best, nobody will blame you for anything, you'd have no regrets right?"

"I guess so…" Sho sighed he looked at his PDA, it was vibrating.

"Marufuji Sho, our duel shall be tomorrow at the Duel Academy Duel Arena, the Obelisk Blue arena," the voice said.

It couldn't be mistaken, it was Manjoume Jun's voice.

Sho gulped another time, "I wish there was somebody I could practice my dueling skills upon…" he muttered.

Judai smiled and pointed at himself, "Me," he said but Sho shook his head.

"You're too strong, I need somebody weaker, somebody like… like… like…"

Half an hour later, Sho was dueling against this Obelisk Blue, one of Manjoume's followers.

"We're so similar… we both follow somebody and we try to learn from them…" Sho muttered with a smile.

"My turn, draw!" the Obelisk Blue said with a smile.

**Sho: 2000 Obelisk Blue Boy: 2400**

**Sho's Field:**

**1x Jetroid**

**1x f/d s/t**

**1x CIH**

**Obelisk Blue Boy's Field:**

**1x Luster Dragon**

**1x Mirage Dragon**

**1x f/d s/t**

**1x CIH**

"I'll sacrifice both Luster Dragon and Mirage Dragon to summon the rare, Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" the boy said with a smile.

Sho gulped but nodded so that the boy would continue.

"Now I'll activate my face-down, Dragon's Rage! Now you lose life points equal to the difference between my monster's attack points and your monster's defense points if your monster is in defense position," the boy explained with a smile.

"Attack!" the boy ordered as Red-Eyes Black Dragon blasted a ball of fire towards the Jetroid that's in defense position.

"I activate the effect of Jetroid! When it is attacked, I can activate a trap card instantly from my hand! I chose the trap card, Magic Cylinder!" Sho said with a smile. _Win_ he thought.

"What? No way…" the boy said as the blast of fire was blasted right back at him.

The boy screamed in pain as he lost 2400 life points… which was the rest of his life points.

"No way…" he said and shook his head, "Just you wait, you'll see, you'll lose to Manjoume-sama… just you watch…" he said running off.

Sho smiled at his win as he revealed his face-down being Mirror Force, "I would've won either way, face-down, Mirror Force, my next draw, Steamroid. That'd be game, even if I didn't have Magic Cylinder in my hand," Sho explained which made him grow a larger smile.

He nodded, _I will win tomorrow_ he thought reassuringly, if he could beat a follower, he could beat his captain, it will for sure happen.

Later on that day Sho was returning to his dorm after speaking to his big brother, Ryo.

"Draw!" Tendou said, causing Sho to look up. It was a double duel, Saotome Rei and Tendou Souji Verses Tenjouin Asuka and Yuki Judai.

"This will be game," Tendou started.

**Tendou&Rei:1100 Asuka&Judai:3000**

"I activate the effect of Meteor of Destruction, my opponent loses 1000 life points," he said. Unfortunately, in double duels, your partner is also counted as an opponent.

**Tendou&Rei: 100 Asuka&Judai:1000**

"Now I'll activate my face-down, Just Desserts, Neither me nor Rei has any monsters on the field, however… Judai has Elemental Hero Thunder Giant and Asuka has Cyber Tutu. You lose 500 per monster, so you both lose 1000!" Tendou finished as the duel ended.

Sho frowned, was Tendou really that good? "Tendou-kun, Aniki, Rei-chan, Asuka-chan," he greeted forcing a smile.

The four looked at the direction the voice came from, "Hey Sho," the four said together which caused a small chuckle amongst the four.

"Hey, you ready for tomorrow?" asked Tendou trying to see if he needed anymore help.

"Yes, I will win," Sho said with an assuring smile, "Nobody messes with Marufuji Sho and gets away with it," he said with a proud smile.

"Good, 'cause if you lose… well let's just say that it won't be pretty," Tendou said with a chuckle as he left off to his dorm.

The other four nodded to each other at once before returning to their respective dorms.

The next day Sho, Ryo, Daichi, Asuka, Rei, Tendou, Judai, Jun, and Jun's followers came to the duel arena.

"So you have the guts to show yourself, well it's too late for you to turn back now. Prepare to lose!" Jun said with a greedy smile, very close to a smirk.

"No way, I'll make sure that I'll win," Sho said as he stood at one end of the arena, thus Jun did the same but on the other side of the arena.

The two activated their duel disks and said together, "Duel!"

"Good luck Sho!" The other 6 said since they could only watch and do nothing about it.

"Good luck Manjoume, 'cause you'll need it," Sho said with a smile.

Sho and Jun drew five cards. "I'll let you go first, 'cause you'll need it," Jun said with a chuckle, having that chuckle return to a smirk-like smile.

"Very well, draw!" Sho started.

**To be continued…**

**Get ready, next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! GX!**

**Marufuji Sho VS Manjoume Jun; ****Vehicroid VS VWXYZ**

**Judai: Sho! Don't give up!**


	6. Don't mess with the Marufuji's!

**Another chapter… also… Happy Holidays everyone!**

"Alright… deep breathing…" the little Osiris Red boy said to himself trying to calm himself.

"Hurry up already!" the Obelisk Blue boy shouted at his opponent.

"Okay! Okay! Chill!" Sho nodded as he placed his fingers on the top card of his deck.

**Sho:8000 Jun:8000**

"My turn, draw!" he said as he drew the card. "I'll set a monster and end my turn," he said with a smile, already starting feel proud of himself.

**Sho's Field:**

**1x Set Monster**

**5x CIH**

"Alright then, draw!" the Obelisk Blue boy, Jun, said as he drew the card then chuckled.

"I'll activate the continuous spell card, Frontline Base. I'll use this to special summon Y-Dragon Head!" he announced trying to make it make sense towards his opponent.

"Now I'll summon X-Head Cannon and I'll attack your monster with Y-Dragon Head!" Jun said as the mechanical Dragon shot a blast of laser from its mouth.

"You attacked Gyroid! And Gyroid can't be destroyed by one attack, it needs to attacks that should've killed him," Sho said with a smile.

"Then go! X-Head Cannon, destroy his Gyroid!"

Gyroid exploded into bits before Jun added, "Turn end,"

**Jun's Field:**

**1x Y-Dragon Head**

**1x X-Head Cannon**

**1x Frontline Base**

**3x CIH**

"Alright, my turn… draw!" Sho said slipped the top card of his deck in his hand.

"I activate the spell card! Premature Burial! I pay 800 life points and I can special summon Gyroid again! Now I activate the spell card Polymerization! I'll fuse Gyroid with the Steamroid in my hand to form Steam Gyroid!" Sho said at once as the 2200 attack point monster stood on the field.

"Attack X-Head Cannon!" Sho said with a smile as the monster was destroyed, causing 400 points of damage to Jun.

"Lucky, you just got lucky, that's all," Jun said with a chuckle.

**Sho: 7200 Jun: 7600**

"Yeah? Well I activate the instant spell card(Quick-play), De-fusion! Now I'll send Steam Gyroid and summon Steamroid and Gyroid! Steamroid, attack Y-Dragon Head! Gyroid follow up with a direct attack!" Sho continued as Steamroid's attack points rose to 2300.

"Oh, and I forgot to mention, when Steamroid attacks a monster, its attack points increase by 500!" Sho explained with a chuckle.

Jun screamed in a low-pitched voice as he lost 800 life points from Steamroid and 1000 life points from Gyroid.

**Sho: 7200 Jun: 5800**

"I'll end my turn with a face-down," Sho added as he only held 1 card in his hand now.

**Sho's Field**

**1x Steamroid**

**1x Gyroid**

**1x f/d s/t**

**1x CIH**

"My turn, draw!" Jun said as he drew a card. "I activate the special ability of Frontline Base! I summon Z-Metal Tank! Then I summon my second X-Head Cannon, and here's a spell you might remember, Premature Burial!" he said with a smile… _Almost complete_ he thought as his life points lowered by 800.

**Sho:7200 Jun:5000**

"I pay 800 life points and I summon Y-Dragon Head! Now I'll remove all three from play and I'll fusion summon XYZ-Dragon Cannon!" he bellowed as the 2800 attack point monster appeared on the field.

"I activate the special ability of XYZ-Dragon Cannon, by discarding the Lightning Vortex in my hand, I can destroy one card on your side of the field, I chose your face-down!" he said as the face-down exploded, it was Wonder Garage.

"I activate the effect of Wonder Garage! When this face-down card is destroyed, I can special summon a Vehicroid from my hand! And I chose, Decoyroid in defense mode. Now when Decoyroid is on the field, you have to select it as your attack target!" Sho said with a smile, he wasn't going to be the one losing life points this turn.

"Fine, XYZ-Dragon Cannon! Destroy that pest, Decoyroid," Jun said as Decoyroid exploded into bits.

"Turn end," Jun finished with a grunt.

**Jun's Field:**

**XYZ-Dragon Head**

**1x Frontline Base**

**0x CIH**

"Alright, my turn, draw!" he said as he drew a card from his deck. _Power Bond… my brother gave that to me… and I once mis-used it… should I really use it in this duel?_ He thought, asking himself.

Slowly, he nodded to himself as he activated the spell card, "I activate the spell card, Power Bond!" Sho started.

"Now I can fuse two or more monsters to form a Machine type monster, so I chose Steamroid and Gyroid and fuse together, Steam Gyroid!" Sho explained as the 2200 attack point monster appeared on the field again.

"But that's not all, due to power bond's special ability, I can double Steam Gyroid's attack points, however, I'll lose life points equal to the original attack points of the monster I fused," Sho continued as Steam Gyroid's attack points doubled to 4400.

"Four-thousand-four-hundred attack points?!" Jun exclaimed as it was more powerful than XYZ-Dragon Cannon… rather… it would be stronger than VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon. Was this really happening? Was he really going to lose to that shrimp? To Ryo's brother… to an Osiris Red?

"Steam Gyroid, attack!" Sho yelled from the other side of the field as the monster rammed itself into XYZ-Dragon Cannon and exploding it into bits.

**Sho:7200 Jun:3400**

"Turn end," he said as a red aura appeared around him as he lost 2200 life points.

**Sho: 5000 Jun: 3400**

**Sho's field:**

**1x Steam Gyroid (Attack doubled)**

**0x CIH**

"My turn, draw!" Jun said as he drew a card, he already knew that he had lost for sure already… but what if… what if something like what Judai always does… happens to him?

"Alright, I have to play more wisely now," Jun muttered to himself as he looked at his card, _Draining Shield!_ He thought as he stared at the card for a few more seconds, "I'll throw this card face-down, turn end," he said with a smile.

**Jun's Field:**

**1x Frontline Base**

**1x f/d s/t**

**0x CIH**

This smile on Jun's face, however, had made Sho suspicious, "My turn, draw!" Sho said as he drew the card. This draw, too, made Sho smile.

"I summon Stealthroid!" Sho said as the 1200 attack point monster appeared on the field. "Stealthroid, attack!"

_Alright, Stealthroid, 1200 attack points 0 defense points at the end of the Battle Phase, it can destroy a spell or trap card of mine… but that's at the END of the Battle Phase, but what if he's thinking exactly what I'm thinking? What if he doesn't attack with Steam Gyroid? I'd be at 2200, but if I do activate it, I'll be at 200…_Jun thought quickly then nodded to himself, and chose not to activate his face-down.

**Sho: 5000 Jun: 2200**

"Now I'll move on to my end phase… however, at the end of my battle phase, I can destroy a spell or trap card on your side of the field, I chose yours!" Sho declared as Draining Shield was obliterated, "Turn end,"

**Sho's Field:**

**1x Steam Gyroid**

**1x Stealthroid**

**0x CIH**

"My turn. Draw! I activate the spell card, Pot of Greed! I'll get to draw 2 cards! Next I'll activate Graceful Charity! I'll draw three cards then I'll discard two of them… My selections are W-Wing Catapult and Chthonian Polymer, now I activate the spell card Swords of Revealing Light, I'll throw a card face-down, turn end," Jun said as he fell on one knee.

**Jun's Field:**

**1x Frontline Base**

**1x Swords of Revealing Light**

**1x f/d s/t**

**0x CIH**

"My turn, draw!" he said as he drew a card, he couldn't attack, but that didn't mean that he couldn't conduct his battle phase, "I'll enter my battle phase and exit my battle phase by ending my turn, now with Stealthroid's special ability, I'll destroy Swords of Revealing Light!" Sho said with a smile.

The Swords disappeared as it was once again Jun's turn.

**Sho's Field:**

**1x Steam Gyroid (Double attack points)**

**1x Stealthroid**

**1x CIH**

"Go Sho!" the crowd chanted with a smile.

"You hear that? People have lost faith in you, Jun, just admit that Osiris Red students are better and go away," Sho said trying to escape any further damage.

"No way! Draw!" he said as he frowned, he had lost.. for sure… "I'll set a monster and end my turn," Jun said as he fell to his knees once again. _I've lost… to an Osiris Red…_he thought shamefully, _You just got lucky this duel… that's all…_ he thought trying to comfort himself.

**Jun's Field:**

**1x Set Monster**

**1x Frontline Base**

**1x f/d s/t**

**0x CIH**

"My turn, draw!" he said as he drew the card. "I'll activate the spell card, Heavy Storm!" Sho stated as Frontline Base and Chthonian Blast were both destroyed.

"Now, I'll summon I'll summon Truckroid and I'll attack your face-down with Steam Gyroid!" Sho declared as Chthonian Soldier was obliterated.

"Now I'll attack you directly with Stealthroid then Truckroid," Sho said as he held a fist in his left, which his duel disk was on.

"Game…" he said since Stealthroid has 1200 attack points and Truckroid has 1000 attack points, plus the fact that Jun only has 2200 life points.

**Sho: 5000 Jun: 0**

"And that's why you don't mess with the Marufuji family," he concluded with a smile.

"No… you just got lucky, that's right, you just got lucky," Jun said scrambling to his feet before running backwards and getting out of the Obelisk Blue arena.

"Good job Sho," a voice said behind Sho as the boy of which the voice came from put a hand on Sho's shoulder. "Brother…" Sho said after he had turned a bit to take a glimpse of who it was… when he concluded that it was his brother, Ryo.

"Good one, Sho!" Judai said as he lightly tackled Sho, who at once fell over.

"Congratulations," Daichi, Tendou, Asuka, and Rei said as they all walked towards Sho.

"Thanks… guys," Sho said with a smile as the spectators slowly left. "Good job, Sho! For defeating an Obelisk Blue!" a Ra girl had yelled from the spectator benches. The Obelisk Blues, however, looked gloomy as Jun had been defeated by a low Osiris Red boy.

About 30 minutes later…

"To Sho!" Tendou said as he held his cup of soda. "To Sho," the others repeated after Tendou... all except Sho who simply lifted his cup for a cheer.


	7. Arise! UHeroes

It was about two days after Sho's victory against Jun…

"How can this be…? I lost… to that shrimp…" Jun muttered as he sat by the docks, "Then I might as well get out of here before anybody makes fun of me again… for losing against an Osiris Red," Jun said with a sigh.

The boat back to Domino City appeared, and Jun stepped on it, leaving…

It was in the meeting room then… Principal Samejima sat on the chancellor's seat.

"Well the annual School Duel is coming aboard, this year we're against North Academy," Principal Samejima said with a smile as he turned to his right, standing there was Marufuji Ryo.

"Ryo-kun, I thought you'd do the honors this year like every year and you duel against North Academy's representative," Principal Samejima said with a grin.

"No," Ryo said which gave everybody at the meeting a shocking look. "Not this year, I thought I'd step back this year and watch somebody duel the school's representative. I've already faced North Academy once," he added.

Principal Samejima blinked a couple times then nodded, "I'll respect your choice, but then who do you reckon should take this year's duel?" he asked Ryo who simply answered, "Yuki Judai."

The two had dueled before; therefore, Ryo knew Judai's skills.

Principal Samejima nodded but Cronos De Mediz quickly objected to have the Osiris Red take the duel, "But I think Tendou Souji should take this duel… I mean it's an Osiris Red or an Obelisk Blue…" Cronos De Mediz explained with a smile.

Principal Samejima blinked a couple times, "However, Tendou Souji said that he wanted to de-rank himself into the Osiris Red stage… but okay, we'll let Tendou Souji and Yuki Judai duel each other and the winner will duel for the Annual School Duel," Samejima said with a smile.

_What?!? Tendou Souji wants to de-rank himself?!_ Cronos De Mediz thought with horror, _Oh my god…_

Class was held soon after and it was nearly the end of class "Alright class," Cronos De Mediz started which caught everybody's attention. "The Annual School Duel will be taking place soon; there are two possibilities to who will take this duel. Yuki Judai and Tendou Souji. These two duelists will duel tomorrow and the winner will represent Duel Academy for the duel," Cronos explained.

Tendou Souji was wearing a red blazer this time as he was ordered to sit beside Saotome Rei who seemed to have been blushing all class.

Tendou looked down at Judai and smiled, he had won once… but this time he had a new deck… so this might be interesting.

It was just a couple days ago, when he was called to the Principle's office. Pegasus J. Crawford had given him some new cards, cards based off the E-Heroes.

"Good luck, Judai," Tendou said with a smile as Judai gave him the 'Gotcha' look.

Then it happened. The day passed quickly and Judai and Tendou were already on the field.

"Alright, may the best duelist win," Tendou said with a smile.

"Duel!" the two said as their life point counter rose up to 8000

**Judai: 8000 Tendou: 8000**

"I'll go first," Judai started, "Draw!"

He took a couple seconds to look at his hand, "I'll summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode! Turn end," he said with a smile.

**Judai's Field:**

**1x Elemental Hero Sparkman**

**5x CIH**

"My turn, draw!" Tendou yelled across the field then smiled, "Get a load of this, my new deck, come forth, the new series of heroes. The U-Heroes, the Universal Heroes!" he said as the first monster of the series appeared on the field, "U-Hero – Mercury!" Tendou said.

The blue planet appeared on the field with 1000 attack points.

"Now his effect activates, I can send one of my U-Heroes from my deck to the graveyard, U-Hero Earth!" Tendou explained then sent the U-hero to the graveyard.

"I'll now activate the spell card S-Shining Heat! This card lets me special summon a U-Hero in my graveyard. I chose U-Hero Earth! Now for his special ability, I can destroy 1 face-up card on the field, I chose Sparkman!" Tendou said as U-Hero Earth used his ability, it had 1500 attack points.

"Now, let's go! U-Hero Mercury, U-Hero Earth, direct attack!" Tendou said as the two monsters struck Judai directly.

**Judai: 7000 Tendou: 8000**

**Judai: 5500 Tendou: 8000**

"I'll throw two face-downs and end my turn," Tendou completed with a smile.

**Tendou's Field:**

**1x U-Hero Mercury**

**1x U-Hero Earth**

**2x f/d s/t**

**2x CIH**

_If this keeps up… I'll lose_ Judai thought as he shook his head, "Sweet new monsters," he complimented feeling a little jumpy already. "This duel is awesome, but the best part is that it's my turn now," he said with a smile

"My turn, draw!" he said as he drew a card from his hand then smiled. "I activate the spell card Fusion, I'll fuse together Elemental Hero Featherman and Elemental Hero Burst Lady for Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" he said as the 2100 attack point monster appeared on the field.

"Now I'll attack U-Hero Mercury!" Judai said as his monster hit the 1000 attack point monster.

**Judai: 5500 Tendou: 6900**

"Now my Flame Wingman's special ability activates! You lose life points equal to the amount of attack points of your monster!" Judai explained as Flame Wingman burned 1000 more life points from Tendou.

**Judai: 5500 Tendou: 5900**

"I'll end my turn there," Judai said with a smile.

**Judai's Field:**

**1x Flame Wingman**

**3x CIH**

"My turn, draw!" Tendou said drawing a card to make his hand 3. "I summon U-Hero Mars in attack mode! When this monster is face-up on the field, all my monsters can attack you directly as soon as long as I discard a card per direct attack when you have monsters on the field," Tendou explained with a smile. Mars had 1000 attack points.

"I'll now discard U-Hero Venus so that Mars can attack you directly!" Tendou said as Mars knocked 1200 life points out of Judai.

**Judai: 4500 Tendou: 5900**

"Now I'll activate Venus' special ability, when it's sent to the graveyard from my hand due to a monster effect, I can use an effect of any card, once per turn, without having to pay the cost, now Mercury, direct attack!" Tendou said with a smile.

**Judai: 3500 Tendou: 5900**

"Turn end," Tendou finished with a smile, he had a nice lead.

**Tendou's field:**

**1x U-Hero Mercury**

**1x U-Hero Mars**

**2x f/d s/t**

**1x CIH**

"My turn, draw!" Judai said as he drew a card… just what he needed, "I'll activate the spell card Future Fusion! I'll send Featherman, Burst Lady, Bubbleman and Clayman to my graveyard so I can fusion summon Elemental Hero Elixier on my second standby phase," Judai explained with a smile.

"Now I activate the spell card Fifth Hope! I'll send Sparkman, Featherman, Burst Lady, Bubbleman, and Clayman back to my deck; shuffle then I draw two cards!" Judai said as he did his steps.

"Now with 2 new cards in my hand to make my hand 4, I activate the spell card, Polymerization, I'll fuse Wildman and Necroshade together to fusion summon Elemental Hero Necroid Shaman, this monster will allow me to destroy your U-Hero Mars, however I'll have to make a replacement for it… I'll special summon U-Hero Earth in defense mode!" Judai said with a smile.

U-Hero Mars obliterated itself as Earth replaced it with 0 defense points.

"Now I activate Necroshade's effect, once per duel, I can normal summon an Elemental Hero without tribute, like so, Edgeman come onto the field!" Judai said with a smile.

"Now Edgeman has his own special ability, if it attacks a defense position monster, the difference between its attack points and your monster's defense points will be dealt directly at you! Edgeman attack Earth… er… U-Hero Earth," Judai corrected himself since it had sounded kind of awkward.

Edgeman destroyed Earth as it did 2600 points of damage to Tendou.

**Judai: 3500 Tendou: 3300**

"Flame Wingman, attack Mercury!" he said with a smile as 1100 points of damage was deal to Tendou and another 1000 points of damage was dealt due to the special ability of Flame Wingman.

**Judai: 3500 Tendou: 1200**

"Now for game, go! Necroid Shaman! Direct attack!" Judai called out as 1900 points of damage was dealt to Tendou.

However… after the smoke was gone and Tendou was showed, Tendou smiled with 250 life points left.

"What…?" Judai asked confused.

"Let me explain, I activated my continuous trap card, I can half the damage of a direct attack… thus that only means you dealt 950 life points to me," Tendou said with a smile, "You weren't expecting me to go down that easily.. were you?" Tendou asked with a chuckle.

**To be continued…**


End file.
